The Dayshift
by DreadBedd
Summary: Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uhh.. We are closing in a couple days due to too many complaints for odor and all that.. So we leave YOU in charge to watch over the place! You only have Five Days. ..Or do you.. So maybe you will make new friends or more.. Well, I must be going! Have a great time! ..or not..
1. Day 1,2

You were walking home from having Coffee with your friends. You were on your way to the pizza place you applied for.

"Wonder what the place is like." You thought to yourself.

Walking home you saw a huge sign that said ' Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria ' on it.

"Has that always been there." You thought to yourself.

You started walking over and noticed the amount of people there. There weren't much people around. Most were people walking their dogs, that's it.

You checked your bag and noticed that your wallet has fallen out.

"Fuck." You said scanning the ground for it.

You finnaly saw it sitting on the sidewalk a few feet behind you. You walk toward it and bent over to pick it up. As you were bent over you heard a slight pounding on glass.

"What the hell.." You thought to yourself.

You looked over and something caught your eye.. Someone or.. _something,_ was watching you in the pizzeria window. Once it noticed you looking at it it quickly ran away.

"..." You looked at the window speechless.

You felt as if.. something was stalking you. You slowly walked toward the pizzeria curiously. ( curiosity kills! Well, sometimes ) As you walked over the manager popped out of the door.

"Hi!" He said joyfully.

"GAHHH!" You scrame at the sight of him.

You out your hand over your heart and calmed down.

"Oh, did I scare you?" He asked you.

"Y-Yea.. A little bit.." You stutterdly said.

He invited you in and he apologized for scaring you. He then left quickly telling you all the things you must do. He said them to fast for you to understand so you just locked the door behind him and walked into the dining room.

Well, that's the first part of my story! The Days will be either a Full day or half a Day! Thanks for reading my first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed 33333 U All


	2. Day 1

You walked into the Dining Area of the resturant. You saw 1 animatronic messing around in a chest on his stage.

"Hello?" You said curiously.

Once you asked, the animatronic stopped and turned around. He looked at you with a curious face at first. Then his ears perked up and he jumped off his stage and walked over to you.

"Arr Mate!" The animatronic said to you joyfully.

"By any chance ye be the [Lad/Lass] Ol' Foxy say through the window?" He asked you curiously.

You nodded remembering hearing the pounding on the glass from when you picked up your wallet.

"Wait.. You are the fucking animatronic that went crazy when I bent over!" You yelled at the animatronic Fox.

"What... Oh! That was just me trying to get yer attention." The animatronic Fox said to you.

"Oh. Sorry for yelling." You said bowing.

He looked at you and you looked at him. You two were just awkwardly looking at each other for like.. 2 minutes.. Wierdos.. But otherwise! His ears perked up.

"Me forgot to tell ye me name!" The animatronic Fox said to you.

"I be Foxy the Pirate Fox!" Foxy said sticking out his hand.

"I'm [Y/N]." You said to him.

He stood out his hand. You looked at him and shook it. You had a smile and so did he.

"Ye should meet me friends!" Foxy said joyfully.

He walked to the stage signaling you to follow him. You walked over there and what caught your eye first was the Purple Bunny like animatronic. You looked at it before looking at the other two.

"These are me friends! Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica!" Foxy said.

"I'm Bonnie the Bunny! Nice to meet you!" Bonnie said with a smile.

"I'm Freddy. The main face of this establishment." Freddy said looking at you adjusting his fingers with his mic.

You turned your gaze to the Chicken. She was eating a slice of pizza. She quickly finished it when she noticed you looking at her. Her face went a little red.

"Hi... I'm Chica the Chicken! LEEETTTSS EAT! Hehe.." Chica said nervously the redness going away.

You started talking with them for about 4 hours. You were all telling stories and teased each other. You noticed the time when you glanced at your phone. It was 6:00 P.M.

"Oh shoot! I got to go guys! I'll be back tomorrow!" You said picking up your bags and walked towards the door.

They all waved to you as you walked out. You locked the doors and turned off the lights at the front door. You were walking out and called the manager and told him you were leaving.

"What a fun place!" You told yourself.

You walked home which was right down the road and made your self some Pizza Rolls for Dinner. You sat in bed and watched tv and went to sleep.

 **Tomorrow is another Day.**

This is the Final part of Day 1! Hopefully you enjoyed! I will be making a Day 2 1/2 Tomorrow! 333 U all! Thx for reading my story and hope you will continue to read! Remember this is my First Story! 333

-Among Shikashi


End file.
